


[Almost Failed] Birthday Surprise

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday Present for itsjustroar over on twitter, who asked for:  Established relationship sterek. Surprise party for stiles 30th. Derek planned it with the pack but stiles thought they all forgot and is grumpy and it almost ruins the surprise.</p>
<p>Big happy pack mini-fic where EVERYONE IS ALIVE and happy (and perhaps some are in threesome *wink*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Almost Failed] Birthday Surprise

Derek rubbed his forehead for the third time. He’d thought a surprise party would be a good idea, had spent months planning it with the rest of the Pack; everyone had provided help when and how they could. Derek had just forgotten one thing.

His husband was one Stiles Stilinski-Hale. The hardest person to keep a secret from.

Stiles had been dropping hints, starting vague and getting more and more obvious as the day went on. Derek heard as he tried to call everyone in the Pack, reminding them all what day it was and sounding more and more agitated. He’d somehow managed to get Stiles to agree to leave the house with him, but now … 

“Stiles, just get out of the car,” Derek said as gently as he could manage.

“Nope,” Stiles said, popping the ‘p’. “I’m mad at you.”

“Stiles, you can be mad at me all you want, you can withhold sex from me tonight, but please get out of the goddamn car,” Derek said.

Stiles blew out a loud sigh. “Fine,” he said. “But no sex tonight.” He unbuckled and climbed out of the car.

Derek bit back a smile as he followed Stiles into the restaurant and towards the back. The doors to the private room opened and everyone yelled ‘Surprise’. Except Jackson and his half sister Malia - they were too busy arguing in the corner.

“I’m an idiot,” Stiles muttered.

“You are, but it’s okay,” Allison said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You’re in good company.” She sent a wink over her shoulder to Scott and Kira, who both stuck their tongues out at her.

“There’s drinks and Boyd made dinner for everyone and Erica baked the cake,” Isaac called from his spot between the two.

“There are presents over on the side table and Jackson sprung for a really nice sound set up so we can dance a little,” Lydia said.

“I’ll need a few drinks in me before any dancing occurs,” Stiles said. 

“Here you go,” Derek said, pressing a drink into Stiles’ hand. “Happy Birthday.”

“‘m sorry, I thought you all forgot,” Stiles said softly. He looked around and smiled at the Pack; Scott, Allison and Kira all dancing together, Boyd and Erica coercing Isaac to have another drink, Jackson and Lydia clearly judging the wrapping job of all the presents, Malia surreptitiously swiping frosting off the cake, and Liam and Mason singing (badly) along to the music.

“We couldn’t forget,” Derek said, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “But do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from you?”

“I do like to know everything,” Stiles mumbled, sipping his drink. 

“You do,” Derek murmured. “Which is why this was so hard to plan. Your dad and Melissa are going to show up later, once they’re done with their shifts.”

“Good,” Stiles said, snuggling against Derek. “By the way, I lied.”

“About what?” Derek said.

“The no sex thing,” Stiles said. “You’re totally getting sex tonight.”


End file.
